A nonvolatile static random access memory (NV-SRAM) is a storage structure including both an static random access memory (SRAM) and a non-volatile memory (NVM). In a working mode, an electronic apparatus stores data using an SRAM. After the electronic apparatus encounters a power failure, an NV-SRAM can back up data to an NVM unit. However, after the electronic apparatus encounters a power failure, the nonvolatile SRAM needs to be powered by a relatively large on-chip energy storage capacitor, so as to perform data backup. The capacitor may cause relatively high overheads of a chip area and costs. If a relative small on-chip energy storage capacitor is used, backup may fail due to insufficient electric energy. After the backup fails, a previous successful backup point needs to be rolled back to. Rolling back to the previous backup point causes some performance overheads, thereby affecting execution progress of a program.